The present invention is directed generally to a sport and utility bag and, in particular embodiments, to a golf bag with a support structure designed to minimize user discomfort and fatigue and improve the user's posture.
The game of golf is not only one of the world's oldest presently practiced sports, but is also one of the most popular sports both on a recreational and professional level. In recent years, an increasing number of men and women have taken up the sport as a recreational activity. Moreover, the popularity of golf tournaments and competitions has also increased. With this increase in popularity of tile sport, there has also been an increase in interest in equipment and techniques for improving ones ability and enjoyment of the sport.
While much effort has been spent on the development of golf clubs and balls, many have failed to realize the impact that the golf bag has on ones ability and enjoyment of the sport. During a typical 18 hole golf game, a player may carry a bag full of golf clubs and other equipment for thousands of yards. It is no surprise that a common complaint among golfers relates to back, shoulder and neck pain caused by carrying heavy bags of golf equipment.
Moreover, the process of carrying such a bag a hundred yards or more, moments before lining up to swing at a golf ball, can severely affect the golfer's swing. Typical golf bags are designed with one or two shoulder straps such that the bag can be slung over one or both of the golfer's shoulders as the golfer walks from one ball position to the next. Such straps tend to concentrate the weight of the bag on either one or both shoulders. With a single shoulder strap, the weight of the golf bag is concentrated on one shoulder and offset relative to the golfer's spine, causing the golfer to shift his or her weight to the opposite side in order to balance the load.
Even with two shoulder straps, the weight of the golf bag on both shoulders tends to cause posture problems (e.g., hunching over of the shoulders) and discomfort. Furthermore, where most of the weight of the bag and equipment is concentrated on one or two shoulder straps, the straps tend to pinch nerves and possibly obstruct the circulation of blood in the shoulder area on which the strap is supported. This can result in numbness and loss of power and control in the golfers arms as well as fatigue to shoulder and arm muscles. These adverse affects can offset the golfer's swing posture, strain muscles and cause severe spine and hip discomfort. Posture being a very important component to ones golf swing form and golf ability, it is readily apparent that various prior golf bag designs have been a major contributor to many poor golf games and golf injuries.
A prior golf bag having a strap design to support the bag in a centered relationship relative to the user's bag is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,984, 5,042,703 and 5,042,704, all to Izzo. This bag has two shoulder straps and a back pad, to allow the golfer to carry the bag's weight on both shoulders and to rest the bag, almost horizontally across the golfer's lower back. However, like the above discussed prior bag designs, the primary portion of the weight of the bag is carried on the golfer's shoulders. Moreover, the position of the bag when being carried tends to allow clubs or other equipment to fall out of the bag.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a golf bag design which minimizes user discomfort and maximizes the user's golf posture. Therefore, it is an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a new golf bag which addresses the above-discussed problems associated with prior golf bags and which can be easily carried over the distance of a typical golf course without causing undue fatigue or soreness to the user's shoulder, spine and hips.